The field of the embodiments disclosed herein includes distributed file systems. In particular, embodiments are drawn to a distributed file system (and the functionality enabled thereby) that uses geographically-distributed NameNodes and data nodes over a Wide Area Network (WAN) that may include, for example, the Internet.